Choosing The Path
by FrecklesForevermore
Summary: A story in two parts. Part 1: A prelude of Jareth's and Sarah's story. An account of their lives up to the point of the movie and origins of the book. Part 2: The continuation of their story, defying a curse and overcoming predujices.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I started writing this story over a year or more ago. I first got the desire to write after reading Labyrinth fan fiction ( my all time favorite movie). This story is my first attempt to write for a somewhat public audience. I was so inspired that I started out using flash drives down at the Public Library. Then the following Christmas my household was gifted a refurbished computer, that crashed and had all of my drafts saved on it. Since then we bought another computer and the Fan Fiction app became a great interface to use for writing. I now use my android phone as my writing tablet. I feared that I was not going to be able to finish this story, but after monkeying around with the site and app I was able to access it again. So then after practice and constructive criticism by a sweet beta and inspiration by some encouraging reviews, I decided to revamp the story and give it a good tweaking. So please bear with me. I am still a novice writer, my grammatical skills are somewhat lacking, but I try, and it gives me joy.

This story is still in 2 parts, that are a work in progress.

(I could still use a beta for this story and some of my other works)

Part 1

Chapter 1

She could hear the music and the mirth through the dense mists as she approached the edge of the wood. The sounds of a lyre and a flute like voice were heard above the low din of chatter and laughing. How she wanted to be among them, laughing,smiling and making merry for the holiday of Samhain. She was invited to the celebration by her good friend, Teymon. Teymon was a Fae lord in the Seelie Court, whom she had known since she was a wee child.

As a child, she and Teymon discovered together that she had the ability to manipulate elements in nature. Also she could gather mists and winds by channeling the energies of the Earth. Teymon had deduced that the child was a rarity among mortals known as a Natural Witch.The Fae man took the girl and fostered her talents. Eventually she learned how to cast spells and to concoct charms by binding the unique elements and qualities of objects together to rearrange its original pourpose.

Foresight was also among her giftes.It was something she did not like to channel. She learned that knowing the future came with consequences that were not often well received. She did not like to share her visions, not even to Teymon. It was not ideal to tempt the Fates.

Despite the fact that she was a Witch, she was mortal, and Teymon never seemed to age. Once when she was young woman she would have given anything to gain immortality. She had grown to love the Fae and their carefree spirit and she wanted to be around them always, especially Teymon. She searched for the ability to gain immortality, or to even slow mortality down. By the time she found the means, she had since observed that immortality was not always as glamorous as she perceived it to be. The Fae could be selfish and petty lot and often were bored with their everlasting time. They often caused mischief and even instigated out right wars just to break the bordom. She was eventually disillusioned with the idea and embraced the natural course of life. She now allowed herself to age. Her once vibrant copper hair was now streaked with silver and white. Set lines creased her brow and the corners of her hazel eyes. Although she was aging, she still had a firey spirit, and she still enjoyed a good celebration.

As she traversed through the wood the sound of merry music and laughter grew louder with each step. Finally she stepped into a clearing and felt the moisture of the mists ebb from the air. The scene that greeted her was vibrant and buzzing with excitement. A beautiful Fae woman with silvery long blond hair was plucking a lyre as she sang with her ethereal voice in the center of the clearing. Long tables flanked the sides of the clearing, boxing it in leaving space in the center for entertainment and dancing. The many magical creatures of the different races were all gathered together in their finery. The human like Faery and Elves were in gowns and robes of velvet and silks. The dwarves, their stunted cousins, were adorned in their embellished leather and precious metals. Trolls, goblins, gnomes, and other woodland Fae were garbed in fur or flora and fauna. Sprites, pixies, and fairies flitted and danced in the air as brownies and leprechuns, scurried here and there. The tables were littered with patters of food and casks of spirits, wine and ale. There were some creatures that even she could not identify completely. _Hmm it seems everyone was invited,_ she observed. The Witch made her way among the den of merrymakers towards the center of the head table. The head table was reserved for head lords and ladies of the Seelie and the Unseelic courts. She spied who she was looking for. Teymon was conversing with another Fae, near the center of the head table. He caught a glimpse of the familiar mortal out of the corner of his eye. Teymon stopped in mid conversation and exclaimed with a loud cheerful voice, so as to draw attention, "Ah Sofia! My friend, I am pleased you have arrived!" The Faery man stood from his stationed seat. He wore burgundy colored velvet robes and upon his dark hair was placed a golden laurel. Like most Faery he was beautiful with everlasting youth and had a countenance that seemed to radiate from the inside out. The strong aroma of wine permeated the air as he spoke. Teymon turned to his previous conversation partner to introduce Sofia to an Elvin man. He had straight golden hair and the points of his ears were noticibly visible among the golden strands. "Galan, may I introduce to you Sofia, she is a Witch and has sworn fealty to my family, and has been most of her life. Sofia this is Galan he is high lord of the Unseelie court in the region." Sofia gave a thin smile and bowed her head in greeting, "Pleasure to meet you My Lord." Galan gave the woman a scrutinized look. He didn't care for humans. He didn't like the idea of dependency on a race, and a race that was very flawed at that. He knew that the Fae needed humans and their belief in Magic. Humans came from the very Earth and were linked to it's energies and could purify and release the esscence that the Fae gleaned and used to fuel their own Magic. The Fae were an ancient breed of being that was said to be made from the heavens. The Fae and human relationship is one that is symbiotic in nature, much like the one between ants and athids. Galan and many Fae disliked this necessity, they knew human minds were easily manipulated and could easily be swayed. Such Fae were known as the Unseelie Court. The Seelie court embraced the symbiotic nature of the Fae and humans and embraced and accepted the natural order of things.

Galan did not return the curtousy of the greeting. Sofia waited for the return greeting and caught his disdainful eye. Imediately she recognized his predujice nature. "I see you have invited a pet, and a pet that can do tricks!" Galan monotously toned towards Teymon . _A pet? How dare he?_ Sofia fumed to herself. She glanced to Teymon to see if he was going to rebuttle the comment to the Elvin man. "Now now, Galan. Lets not our differences sully our celebration. It is Samhain after all!" Sofia was not pleased at the lack of defense to the insult by her oathman! Although she pledge lifelong fealty to his family he could be careless to her feelings and ideals. "What's a Samhain celebration without a little divination? Let's see what the seer sees!", Teymon grinned towards Sofia. She all so well knew the true nature behind that grin. She realized she was not invited to join in the festivities but to offer entertainment to the Fae. Her temper began to smoulder.

"Ah, a pet that can forecast the future, how stimulating." Galan drawled. Sofia flashed her angry eyes towards the Elf. Again Teymon did not correct Galan on his tone towards Sofia. She began to feel her emotions run high. The hurt began to fuel her anger at Teymon's carelessness. The Fae man raised his hands and spoke aloud in a voice for all to hear, "My brothers and sisters...". All mirthful rucous ceased as the music did. All eyes turned towards the center towards the mortal woman in the dark cloak and Teymon . " I have procured a soothsayer to forsee the tidings of the year yet to come!"

Murmmering and whispering was heard all around the space. Sofia could feel all eyes upon her. She disliked being made the center of attention without her concent.

"Time to perform pet!" She heard Galan hiss under his breath. She shot him a look of loathing that mirrored what she felt inside for the Elf. Galan cracked a thin smile at the visible irritation to the woman. She was not only irritated but was also leary about sharing the information she knew. If she revealed it, it would not be well received. "My Lord Teymon , I implore that you have me not speak of things yet to be." she directed towards Teymon . "Sofia, are you not my oathwoman? Come now Samhain is only for a day, let's have it!" Teymon hastily coherced the woman. Murmmers of agreeance were heard among the crowd that could hear the exchange between the mortal and the Fae. This only fueled Sofia's temper further. _By the_ _Gods, if they want to know the future, then so be it_ , she told herself. "Very well My Lord."

The sounds of the Fae were hushed as the mortal woman reached for something around her neck. It was an elongated crystal, about the length of a finger.

Wrapping her hand the around talisman, she closed her eyes and oncentrated on the energies around her. She brought crystal to her forehead and began to murmmer to herself a repetative chant. She needed to clear her mind and focus so she could open her third eye. The third eye was a portion of her mind that connected most with the elements. This connection allowed her to cast divination.

She began to see flashes of images. Teymon whispered to Sofia, "What do you see?"

"I see mortals traveling along a road. At the head of the road there is a person of great countenance. He shines brightly and they follow. There are Fae standing on the road side, beconing to the humans. The humans do not heed them. The Fae look weak and frail. Only the children see them and stop, but their parents usher them along. A mist begins to rise between the road and the children then no longer can see the Fae and continue down the road. The Fae begin to wan in number..."

"Enough!" A voice boomed. Sofia broke her connections. She thought that the interruption was from Galan, but was indeed from Teymon . The look upon his face was flushed with anger and embarassment.

"How dare you make such false predictions!" Teymon spat.

"My predictions are not false, My Lord" Sofia flared back at the man.

Teymon glared at her, " And here I thought you as my oathwoman whom I have invited to festivities and you insult the courts with spiteful lies!"

"Aye, I am spiteful, because you invited me here and expect me to perform as if I were your chattle. I am your oathwoman, I made an oath to you and your family of my own volution, which now I am beginning to regret!" she fumed.

Teymon could not believe the open disrespect he had just heard from the Witch and out in front of both of the Courts. His temper was increasing with his embarrassment. How could she say such a thing to him? "Then I release you of your fealty. Besides what could a useless human do to aid in my campaigns? Your life is so short and your bodies so fragile, like an annoying gnat! You envy the Fae and are jealous of their strength and their long lives Thank the Gods that my bloodlines are pure Fae and are not marred and deluted with your kind!" Gasps and chuckles could be heard among the crowd watching the scene. Sofia felt the sting of betrayal. She never knew Teymon really felt that way about her. He was always cordial and nice, although at times he seemed bored with her, she thought that was the way Fae were. Now she understood that she was just merely a pet to him, a plaything that is not shiny anymore. The pain fueled her anger further. She raised her hand pointing to the Faery man.

"A gnat, am I? Well let's see how annoying I can really be! I curse you and your bloodline. Your pure Fae blood will be 'marred and deluted' with human blood, and become weak and contaminated!"

Teymon balled his fists in anger and yelled, "Get out! You are no longer welcome here nor anywhere near any Fae! I will make sure of it! Guards! Bind her!" The crowd began to part as Fae guardsmen began to enter the center of the clearing. Thinking quickly and for her own safety, Sofia grabbed for a bag of salt that she kept tied on her belt. Trying not to touch it herself she poured a ring around herself. The guardsmen halted before the ring. They dared not touch the white substance. It gave Sofia time to grab onto her crystal talisman and recite an incantation. She began to feel the wind stir and twirl about her. The wind upsurged with great speed around her figure and began to lift her up, away from the ground. She lifted higher and higher into the evening sky leaving the clearing and the gawking Fae behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing The Path. Chapter 2

Sofia felt the cyclone winds swirling across her form as it carried her away from the clearing. She did not break her chant and still held onto the crystal in her hands. She knew if she did, then she could plummet to her death. The woman focused her mind to her destination. Visions of the ground below her moved quickly in her mind's eye. Tree tops whirled underneath and eventually gave way to open water. The sound of breaking ocean waves signaled that she was close to her home. Sofia resided on a small penensula that faced west towards the setting sun. She grew up there. Her memories as a child were of running bare foot along the crags of the cliffs to the sparse pockets of rocky shore. There she could watch the seals bask in the afternoon sun. She would often forage for puffin eggs and feathers as she would scale up and down the rocky faces. The smell of the sea mist as the waves crashed on the rocks permiated the air. It was home.

Directing herself and the cycloned wind Sofia landed behind a thatched roof cottage. Skillfully the witch landed on her feet, but the exertion of the channeling drained her. She was sure Teymon's guardsmen were soon to follow her. Knowing she couldn't stand there for long, she gathered what was left of her strength and hurried into the thicket that was behind the cottage. There she approached an ancient thick trunked oak tree. It's gnarled branches spoke of many sea storm winds twisting it here and there.While placing her palm on the ancient trunk, she muttered something and the trunk gave way to a door. She stepped through into what could be described as her lair. It was dimly lit by the embers of a fireplace in the center of the room. Shelves along the walls were littered and adorned with bowls, baskets, and urns of questionable contents. Bundles of dried herbs hung from the ceiling to dry. Sofia reached up and grabbed a bundle with one hand and reached into a basket next to the hearth with the other. She tossed a handful of some of the contents from the basket into the hearth. Flames jumped to life as she began to stoak the fire to make herself some tea to help regain her strength and focus.

She quickly began to cast wards up to detain and protect her lair. She knew that it could not stop them but it could buy her some time. The Fae could wield Magic accurately whereas Sofia could only manipulate it. Also she knew that they would get past her wards but they could slow them down some.

The tea she made refreshed her and gave her focus she needed for the tasks she was about to do. She remembered the disdainful look on Etain's beautiful face. She knew the wine lowered his inhabitions but did it truly revealed his deep seeded feelings towards humans? How could he call himself a member of the Seelie court then? She shed a tear, just one, down her cheek. It was hard to believe he felt like that? She even loved him once! A part of her still did! The hurt welled up and sparked her anger to reunite again. 'He will pay for trifling with my loyaltly, she thought to herself. All the years of fealty, loyalty and bidding were dashed away in one evening. Had she done something to encourage these feelings against her kind? Had she not for years been by his side and been a friend and a bending ear? What had happened? She was so confused, he never had before used unkind words to her! Annoying gnat? Impure? Something was not right with this whole situation. Perhaps he had consummed too much wine and was not in control of his faculties. She should confront him again at a later date, when emotions are calm and rational thought has returned. Today was not that day! In her own anger she knew she shouldn't have acted so hastily as to curse him. Perhaps he or his men won't come? Maybe he knows she was acting out against him in anger? No, she told herself, he was acting different, the look on his face was genuine. He meant what he said!

She felt a shift in one of her wards. She knew that they were on the peninsula, and would be here soon. She quickly breathed air into the flames of the fire and began to assemble materials to make the charm needed for the curse. Then to gather what she needed for the spell to extend her life and to apparate to a safe location. She spread a ring of iron shavings onto the floor all around the hearth. Fae, except for gnomes and dwarves could not touch iron. It was a defense she knew she needed in order to get away.

The wards she had cast were now being torn down one after another. She began to work quickly on the charm within the iron circle. The sound of splintering wood reverberated the room. Wind rushed in from the sea bringing it's briney smell. Etain stepped into the room followed by four of his guardsmen and Galan. Galan didn't want to miss the show and was smiling with twisted amusement. Sofia narrowed her eyes at his smiling visage and wished that she could do something to wipe that smile off his face!

Etain marched up to the fire with his guardsmen in tow. He quickly jumped back as if he were burned!

"Oh you crafty little witch! An iron ring! So do you think that is going to keep me from you? You're going to pay for your lies and insolence!"

Sofia stepped up to the edge of the ring and stuck out her chin as she faced the once familiar Fae man.

"You're the one who has betrayed me! All the years that I…"

"Yes, yes! I know! I heard you before, don't annoy me with it further."

'He cut me off!', she thought to herself.

"You selfish lout!" She said and reached across the line of the iron ring and grabbed hold of Etain's hand. She pulled with all her strength against his but knew the proximity of the iron weakened him and gave her an advantage.

She produced an iron knife with a bone handle in her other hand and sliced his skin. Etain cried out as the iron seared and cut his skin. The motion was quick and Etain was caught off guard at how swift she could be. Blood began to ooze out of the cut. Quickly Sofia sliced her own hand that was holding Etain's. She dropped the knife and produced a white leather bound book. Books were a rare object to hold as only those who knew how to write and read truly valued them. She squeezed his hand making his blood pump out more as well as her own. The guardsmen began to pull on their Master to free him from the woman's grasp. Before they could successfully pull him away, Sofia rubbed the book over both of their wounds, smearing the blood on the white cover. Sofia released his hand just as the guardsmen who were pulling but not wanting to get too close to the iron fell back. She stumbled back with the book in her hand and almost into the hearth. She quickly regained her balance and began to set the curse. She grabbed hold of her crystal yet again and began to chant with her eyes closed.

Etain regained his balance also and watched Sofia begin to chant.

"What did you do you bitch?!"

The crystal in her hand began to glow and the smears of blood began to spread over the cover of the book turning it red.

The charm was complete. She now opened her eyes and stared at her visitors.

Etain was hunched over favoring his cut hand with the other. His guardsmen surrounded him as well as an open mouthed Galan stood there watching the events.

'This truly is a show of unexpected events', Galan thought to himself. He figured the wench would be easy to handle and be done with and taken away easily. How he so looked forward to the fun of torture. He was bored and rarely got to induldge in the past time.

Then Sofia spoke breaking his train of thought.

"I have bound your blood and my blood in the binding of this book. The one who reads from these pages will set the curse and your blood and my blood will be bound for all time! So savor your 'pure blood' status while you still can!"

"You bitch! I am going to hunt you down and make you pay!" Etain fumed with utter hatered in his face.

Etain's words solidified Sofia's resolve to apparate and continue with her plan. A part of Sofia's heart surfaced with the hurt, she looked at him in his angry eyes, "You know, I loved you once, would have done anything for you, but knew you never loved me the same way! Yet I stayed and pledged myself to you! A weakness in my kind it seems. So now all of my weaknessess are yours!", with that Sofia once again grabbed her amulet and began to chant. The sea winds began to gather in the space. A swarm of moths permiated the area and began to cover Sofia's form.

Etain knew what she was about to do.

"Stop the moths! She's going to get away!"

Etain's guardsmen and even Galan began to swat at the winged creatures and even squash a few.

Alas, to their exerted efforts they could not stop them all as for Sofia was still safe in the iron ring.

The winds swirled faster and stronger and the moths began to spiral up in a funnel and then disperse. The winds calmed and the space that once was inhabitated by Sofia was now empty.

Etain roared with frusteration, "Sofia! I am going to find you!"

A/N: Hi y'all! I appreciate you all that have read my story so far. This is my first attempt to write fanfiction, or any story at that matter on my own and have others view it. I am not a seasoned writer as I am not very good at grammar and the like, so please bear with me! I know the first few chapters are gonna be slow but I will eventually get to the meat and potatoes (Sarah and Jareth). I write when I can, with a busted computer, I think I am getting a new one for xmas, if not one as a gift, hell I am gonna get one myself! Anywho here's my disclaimer: I dont own any actual Labyrinth characters but I like to play with them!

Thanks Freckles


End file.
